


2020 Christmas Drabble #6 - The Art of Baking

by learashi



Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [6]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Drunk baking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: Jun teaches Sho to make cookies with surprising results.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Series: 2020 Christmas Drabble Series a.k.a 2020 sucks so let's make this the best Christmas ever [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027719
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	2020 Christmas Drabble #6 - The Art of Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Outdoorsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outdoorsy/gifts).



> Welcome to my “despite the fact that 2020 sucks, let’s make this the best Christmas ever” drabble series. We are officially halfway through! Yay me.

Sho tugged nervously at the string of the apron which suddenly seemed too tight around his neck. “Are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I decided that this is the year in which I will initiate you in the way of the cookie and the art of baking, and so it shall come to pass,” Jun intoned solemnly.  
  
After this statement the colour of Sho’s face matched the colour of his pristine white apron.  
  
Jun wrapped his arms around Sho’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder for a moment. “I’m just teasing. Remember, you’re the one who asked to be involved this year.”  
  
“I did, but right now I can’t think why,” Sho replied nervously.  
  
“C’mon into the kitchen. I’ve got everything prepared.”  
  
Sho was shocked by the sheer quantity of ingredients that Jun had on the countertops. Some things he didn’t even recognize, but there was one particular item which he pounced on straight away.  
  
“This will definitely make things more fun.” Sho picked up the bottle of brandy and cracked open the seal before pouring himself a glass.  
  
Jun tugged the bottle away from him. “It’s an ingredient, not an aperitif.”  
  
Sho looked at him with doe eyes and Jun shrugged, surrendering to the inevitable as he poured himself a measure. “I guess a sip or two won’t hurt.”  
  
Nodding eagerly, Sho topped up both of their glasses before they got down to the serious business of baking Christmas cookies.  
  
xx  
  
“Now that they are cool, you can decorate your gingerbread men,” Jun said with a smile as he pushed the cooling rack towards Sho.  
  
Things had gone much more slowly than Jun’s usual schedule, mostly because Sho had a tendency to measure ingredients three times before adding them to the mix just to be sure, and not know how to use most of the utensils, but also because of them stopping for a sip of brandy every time a step was completed.  
  
As Sho leaned over the countertop and dithered over his choice of icing colour, Jun pressed a sneaky kiss to the exposed skin on the back of his neck. “I’m so proud of you. I always knew that you could do it.”  
  
“Thanks, but it’s all down to you and your endless patience.” Sho blushed as he piped wobbly outlines around the cookies. “I think that deserves a toast, don’t you?”  
  
“Why not? We’re almost done. There’s only the sugar cookies and brandy snaps left to bake,” Jun agreed with an indulgent smile and what he hoped was a barely detectable slur to his words.  
  
xx  
  
“Right. Now that the cookies have been packed away, we should get this place clean,” Jun said as he stowed the last container in the pantry. The only disappointment of the day was the fact that for some reason there hadn’t been enough brandy left to make the brandy snaps, which was odd really, since he was sure that the bottle had been full at the beginning of the day. The room spun slowly around him as he turned to see what Sho, who hated cleaning, was doing.  
  
Sho was looking at Jun so intently that Jun took an involuntary step back.  
  
“What?”  
  
Sho stepped forwards filling the space Jun had created. “You have a smudge of flour on your face.”  
  
The stainless steel surface of the refrigerator was shiny enough for Jun to check his reflection. “I can’t see anything.”  
  
“Right there.” Sho pointed to a spot on Jun’s cheek which Jun immediately rubbed.  
  
“I still can’t see anything.”  
  
Sho moved even closer. “Here let me do it.”  
  
Before Jun could respond, Sho pulled him closer and smeared his hand over Jun’s cheek.  
  
Jun shrieked as his face was coated in a thick layer of flour. “This means war!”  
  
Ten minutes later the flour canisters were empty and the surface of everything in the kitchen, including Sho and Jun was covered in a thick layer of white.  
  
Sho leaned his back against the pantry door and slid down onto the floor next to Jun, coughing slightly as he inhaled some of the flour. “This is going to take forever to clean up.”  
  
Jun, who was on his back and giggling helplessly, slid his legs and arms through the layer of flour. “At this point the kitchen is too far gone for me to care. Instead I am going to just continue to make my flour angel.”  
  
“Oh, that’s pretty,” Sho agreed, with a giggle of his own.  
  
Using Sho’s slumped form as a climbing frame, Jun stood up to admire his handiwork and decided that a snack was in order. “Cookie?”


End file.
